Mission Exam, A THRUSH Inner Workings Story
by alynwa
Summary: Originally written for the Great Episode Challenge on LJ. The THRUSH Chair meets with his Continental Chiefs to discuss the outcome of "The Deep Six Affair."


"The stupid. It's really beginning to hurt. I think it's time to reiterate the rules regarding captured UNCLE agents in general and top agents in particular." The current Chairman of the THRUSH Central Committee was rubbing his temples as he tried with little success to stave off a headache. "That idiot Krohler had Napoleon Solo _and_ Brian Morton in his grasp! He _had_ them! So what does he do?" he shouted to Connor Beauchamp, the newly installed Number One of Europe. He stared as his clearly frightened subordinate mumbled something inaudible. "What was that? Speak up!"

Beauchamp sat up straighter and cleared his throat. "He, um, well…," he croaked before taking a sip of water. "He offered them up for sale to the highest bidder without notifying me."

"'He offered them up for sale to the highest bidder.' And why? _Why?_ Because he was too busy with his _plans_! That's why!"

"Mr. Chairman, with all due respect; Commander Krohler's plan…"

"Don't call him that!" the Chairman snarled, "He's just thought that title up one day to make himself sound important!"

"Be that as it may," Mr. Beauchamp continued, "his original mission was to obtain the blueprints for that nuclear submarine using Agent Laura Adams to seduce Morton and the reality is that his plan worked _so_ well that not only did he get the blueprints, he was able to capture Solo and Morton! If he had contacted me at that point and handed them over, we would have declared him a hero and invited him into the Inner Circle. His mistake was deciding to 'surprise' us by taking control of the sub itself. No one was more stunned than I was, Mr. Chairman, to receive a status report from him that he had taken command of the ship and was on his way to rendezvous with a crew he had assembled. That was when I found out about his original decision to sell Solo and Morton."

"And what did you say to him?"

Beauchamp spread his arms wide. "What _could_ I say to him? Not only did he have the submarine, not only had he recaptured the CEAs of North America and Europe, he had captured Alexander Waverly! He was on the verge of becoming the greatest THRUSH agent ever! I wasn't about to admonish him. As his superior, his success was going to be my glory. We all know how that feels." He sat back and waited to see what the Chairman would say. He thought, _Everyone sitting at this table knows the flipside of "His success was going to be my glory" is "His failure is going to be my downfall."_

The Chairman stared at Beauchamp until the head of Europe couldn't stand it anymore and looked down at his notepad. To the shock of everyone, he laughed. It was short and humorless, but it was a laugh nonetheless. "I admire your honesty and forthrightness in defending the actions of your agent, Mr. Beauchamp. When I started this meeting, my initial opinion was that you were about to become the shortest serving Number One of Europe ever." He watched in satisfaction as Beauchamp paled. "However, you've impressed me and therefore, have saved your own life." He looked around at his other Number Ones. "You would do well to take this as a lesson learned, Gentlemen. If Mr. Beauchamp had tried to distance himself from what happened, he would have been executed summarily. Instead, I want him to tell me what he intends to do to ensure that this fiasco doesn't happen again. I suggest you all pay attention. Mr. Beauchamp, you have the floor."

"Thank you, Sir," Beauchamp said. The Chairman's words had taken him completely by surprise. "Um, the first thing I'm going to tell my Satrap Chiefs is that my office is to be notified immediately whenever an UNCLE agent is captured. It will no longer be the Chief's decision to make about their fates. It will be mine." He noted a look on the Chairman's face and added, "I suggest we put together a list of THRUSH's Most Wanted. That list will include the names of UNCLE's Continental Chiefs, CEAs and their Number Twos, and any thorn in our side agents the Number Ones decide need to be on the list. The Chiefs will be told to inform your office immediately if anyone whose name appears on that list is captured."

"Excellent idea! What else?"

Beauchamp was basking in the attention he was being given. "We must inform our Satrap Chiefs that under no circumstances are UNCLE agents to be offered up for sale on the open market unless it is with your consent. Solo's partner was able to waylay and dress as the buyer to retrieve Solo and Morton. That should never have happened. If the agents had been sold to Mr. Yu, I would have had the Comman… _Krohler_ shot even though he had the submarine plans."

"Krohler was taken into custody by UNCLE," the Chairman said. "How much fallout will there be should he break under questioning?"

"Slim to none, Mr. Chairman. He was not privy to any other satrap's plans or projects. I like to keep things on a 'need to know' basis."

"Very good. We will implement these changes immediately. Beauchamp, write the memo for me and I'll sign it. Do you have any more suggestions?"

"One, Sir. Mr. Krohler told me in that last communication that Agent Laura Adams apparently had developed feelings for Mr. Morton strong enough for her to refuse to kill him when ordered to do so. I think we should tell the Satrap Chiefs that anyone refusing to obey a direct order should be brought up on charges, imprisoned or shot, as the case may be."

"I agree. Add it to the memo." The Chairman glanced at his watch. "I have other business to attend to; please feel free to relax here until I return or, if you wish, you can leave now for the airport to go home."

The five Continental Number Ones watched as the Chairman and his bodyguards left the room. When they were certain he was out of earshot, they began to talk amongst themselves. "So, Connor," Number One of South America Eduardo Lopes said, "you did well for yourself today. Not only do you get to live, you get to lord it over the rest of us for awhile. How fortunate for you."

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping that the Chairman whacked you," Tony Brunetti of North America added. "I have a cousin in THRUSH Rome who would make a _helluva_ Number One."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Gentlemen, but luck appears to have been on my side today." Beauchamp smiled at his cohorts. The fact that they would have taken advantage of his demise neither bothered nor disturbed him. If it had been one of them whose neck had been figuratively on the chopping block, he would have been plotting just as much. "I do have one more suggestion for you, though."

The other men around the table groaned loudly. Thulani Magubane of Africa said, "And what might that be?"

Beauchamp stood and began to gather his things. "The Chairman said we are free to leave. I believe his business is with the rest of the Central Committee. I don't trust you, but I trust them less. It's never a good thing when they meet with the Chairman alone and I for one am leaving before that meeting adjourns."

"Connor, I agree with you," Thulani replied. "Wait for me."

Fong Wang of Asia opined, "That is a suggestion I will follow." He looked at Lopes and Brunetti who nodded and stood. "We're all leaving."

Beauchamp was pleased that they listened, but he still let them go out the door first. _Like I said,_ he thought, _I don't trust them._


End file.
